In a photolithography process in manufacture of a semiconductor device, a photoresist is applied to the surface of a semiconductor substrate (hereinafter, referred to as a “substrate” or “wafer”), a mask pattern is exposed on the resist and developed to form a resist pattern on the surface of the wafer.
In such a photolithography process, the developing treatment is performed, for example, by the method of puddle-type, dip type or the like. For example, the puddle type method supplies a developing solution to the wafer, whereas the dip-type method immerses the wafer into a developing solution to promote the developing treatment. Thereafter, a rinse solution as a cleaning solution using pure water or the like is supplied onto the wafer to wash away the developing solution. Then, a drying treatment is finally performed by air blow, rotation of the wafer or the like in order to remove the rinse solution from the wafer.
On the other hand, miniaturization of the semiconductor device is further advancing in recent years and a resist pattern which is fine and has a high aspect ratio emerges. In such a resist pattern which is fine and has a high aspect ratio, for example, a problem of a so-called “pattern collapse” arises due to generation of an attraction force between patterns by the surface tension of the rinse solution when the rinse solution flows out between the patterns in the drying treatment. In order to prevent the pattern collapse, there is a developing treatment method of supplying an organic solvent with a surface tension lower than that of the rinse solution onto the substrate before the drying treatment.
For example, in order to prevent the pattern collapse when removing the rinse solution, there is a developing treatment method of supplying a rinse solution onto the substrate on which the resist pattern has been developed and supplying a treatment solution containing an organic solvent containing fluorine onto the substrate on which the rinse solution has been supplied (see, for example, Patent Document 1).